Sceny w domostwie Larsów z Nowej nadziei
thumb|right|300px Sceny w domostwie Larsów, to sceny filmowe odgrywające się na planecie Tatooine na farmie wilgoci Larsów w roku 0 BBY. Akcja dzieje się na podwórzu domostwa, w garażu, kuchni, jadalni i na skraju farmy. Sceny są częścią filmu Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja, który wpuszczono do kin w 1977 roku. Podczas sceny zachodu obu gwiazd Tatooine gra utwór Binary Sunset stworzony przez Johna Williamsa. ''Opis scen w domostwie Larsów: thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px Pierwszy raz domostwo Larsów pojawia się w filmie kiedy dociera do niego Piaskoczołg Jawów. Na płaskim pustynnym pustkowiu znacznie nad powierzchnię wystaje jedynie kopuła wejściowa do podziemnego kompleksu farmy wilgoci Larsów oraz rozmieszczone w okolicy skraplacze wilgoci. Niedaleko kopuły wejściowej znajduje się owalny krater, na którego dnie jest podwórze domostwa i wejścia do podziemnych pomieszczeń - jadalni, kuchni, garażu i itd. Jawowie sprzedają farmerom znaleziony lub skradziony złom i urządzenia. Farma Larsów jest pierwszą, którą odwiedzają po złapaniu na pustyni droidów C-3PO i R2-D2. Na spotkanie wychodzą im Owen Lars i Luke Skywalker. Owen i jego żona Beru wychowują wspólnie Luke'a, chociaż nie jest ich biologicznym synem. Beru woła Luke'a z podwórza i prosi go o kupienie droida, który posługuje się językiem Bocce. Owen kupuje od Jawów właśnie C-3PO i R2-D2, chociaż pierwotnie zamiast R2-D2 chciał nabyć innego droida, ale w wyniku jego awarii dwójka uciekinierów z Tantive IV pozostaje razem. Luke otrzymuje polecenie wyczyszczenia droidów w garażu domostwa. Podczas rozmowy z C-3PO dowiaduje się, że droidy były świadkami kilku bitew między Rebeliantami i Imperium. Kiedy Luke próbuje usunąć zaklinowany element z kopuły R2-D2, uruchamia fragment wiadomości holograficznej, w którym tajemnicza młoda kobieta prosi o pomoc generała Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Od C-3PO dowiaduje się, że była ona ambasadorem przewożonym przez statek, z którego droidy trafiły na planetę i sam nadmienia, że jedyny Kenobi w okolicy, to stary pustelnik Ben. R2-D2, tłumaczony przez C-3PO, twierdzi, że jest własnością Obi-Wana. Luke bardzo chce dowiedzieć się więcej i zgadza się na prośbę R2-D2 usunąć jego sworzeń ogranicznika, jednak kiedy to robi R2 wyłącza transmisję. Zanim oburzony Luke może zareagować, zostaje wezwany na wspólną kolację z wujostwem. W jadalni Luke mówi wujowi Owenowi o tym, że droidy są chyba kradzione i należą do niejakiego Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Po wujowi i ciotce widać, że wiedzą o kogo chodzi, jednak Owen stwierdza, że Obi-Wan już dawno nie żyje oraz poleca Luke'owi zabrać droidy następnego dnia do Anchorhead i wyczyścić im pamięć. Następnie Luke mówi wujowi o tym, że skoro mają dodatkowe roboty, to mógł by złożyć podanie na Akademię, jednak wuj odpowiada mu, że to za wcześnie i że go potrzebuje do pomocy na farmie. Wkurzony Luke wychodzi na powierzchnię. Beru tłumaczy wtedy Owenowi, że nie może Luke'a wiecznie trzymać na farmie, bo jest on zbyt podobny do swego ojca i raczej nigdy nie będzie farmerem. Na powierzchni zdesperowany Luke ogląda zachód obu gwiazd układu. Kiedy wraca dokończyć pracę przy droidach odkrywa, że R2-D2 uciekł. C-3PO tłumaczy, że nie mógł nic zrobić. R2-D2 nie chciał go słuchać tłumacząc się misją, którą ma do wykonania. Ze względu na zapadnięte ciemności i czające się na pustyni niebezpieczeństwa, Luke po zlustrowaniu okolicy makrolornetką decyduje, że ruszy na poszukiwania aż rano. Luke nie informuje nikogo o ucieczce droida i wyjeżdża wraz z C-3PO wcześnie rano tropem zbiegłego R2. Poszukujący go Owen dopiero w kuchni dowiaduje się od Beru, że Luke wyjechał z droidami wcześnie rano. Ostatnia scena w domostwie Larsów odgrywa się po zniszczeniu farmy przez szturmowców imperialnych, kiedy Luke przyjeżdża na palącą się farmę i znajduje spalone zwłoki wuja i ciotki. ''Postacie biorące udział w scenie: *Luke Skywalker *Beru Lars *Owen Lars *Leia Organa (hologram) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (tylko wspomniany) *Biggs Darklighter (tylko wspomniany) *Raymus Antilles (tylko wspomniany) ''Droidy biorące udział w scenie: *C-3PO *R2-D2 *2X-3KPR (KPR servant droid) *2X-7KPR *EG-6 *WED-15 Treadwell *WED-15-77 *WED-15-ST68 *Droid patch-in unit *R5-D4 ''Pojazdy w scenie: *T-16 skyhopper (model, niekompletny korpus w garażu) *X-34 landspeeder *V-35 Courier ''Urządzenia w scenie: *Skraplacz (Moisture vaporator) *Kąpiel olejowa (Oil bath) ''Ciekawostki: thumb|right|300px *W filmie nie są wymieniane nazwy droidów ani pojazdów pojawiających się w domostwie Larsów (poza C-3PO i R2-D2). *W nowelizacji filmu (podpisanej przez George'a Lucasa, ale w rzeczywistości napisanej przez pisarza-widmo Alana Deana Fostera) pojawia się typ droida Treadwell oraz speeder XP-38. ''Źródła: *Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja (różne wersje filmu: 1977, 1994, 1997 - edycja rozszerzona, 2004) *Nowa nadzieja (nowelizacja książkowa) *Ilustrowany przewodnik po statkach, okrętach i pojazdach Gwiezdnych wojen *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume One) *Star Wars Customizable Card Game ''Zobacz także: *Scena w piaskoczołgu z Nowej nadziei *Scena w pokoju konferencyjnym z Nowej nadziei *Scena w Tantive IV z Nowej nadziei *Scena w Kantynie z Nowej Nadziei *Sceny na pustkowiach Tatooine z Nowej nadziei *Scena z niszczyciela z Nowej nadziei ''Linki zewnętrzne:'' *Lokacje z filmu w rzeczywistości Kategoria:Sceny